Not The Final Battle, Yet
Not The Final Battle, Yet is the eleventh episode of Ben 10: Biomniverse. Created on June 18, 2014. This is the first season's finale. Previous Episode: Vilgaxia Force Next Episode: The Merge Plot THEN: Previously, on Ben 10: Biomnive[[Vilgaxia Force|rse':']] In a hidden location, one mysterious figure is already engaged in conversation with another via walkie talkie. (Figure 1): I never meant to. (Figure 2): I didn't either. (Figure 1): So why did it happen? (Figure 2): I guess it was just meant to. (Figure 1): Like fate, you mean? (Figure 2): Sort of. (Figure 1): Sort of? (Figure 2): It won't happen again. (Figure 1): Are you certain? (Figure 2): Yes. (Figure 1): You know it all? (Figure 2): What? Well... (Figure 1): Well?! (Figure 2): It just won't happen again. I mean, fate can only happen once. (Figure 1): I see... Whose fate? My fate or your fate, hmmm? (Figure 2): Mine, I guess. (Figure 1): Then what about mine? What about my fate then? (Figure 2): Do you want it to happen again? Do you? Well? (Figure 1): No. (Figure 2): Well then, don't tempt it. Don't tempt fate. (Figure 1): Who said I was? (Figure 2): Am I? (Figure 1): Aren't you? Well? (Figure 2): No I'm not. (Figure 2): Well OK then. (Figure 1/Max): OK. (Figure 2/Gwen): (shutting the walkie talkie off and assesing the situation, how for some reason they are now super loyal to Vilgaxia as if they were corrupted in their past, but sitll realize how bad this is) Oh god. (Theme song.) NOW: Ben is yelling at Professor Paradox in front of The Resistance in the Undertown alley where they are hiding. (Ben): What do you mean, Eon has gone back in time multiple times to make them loyal to Vilgax?! (Manny): You better explain yourself, Paradox! (Ester): Who even are you? (Paradox): Relax! Everyone, I am about to explain everything! (Ben): Oh great, another long explanation. Let me guess, it'll be a few paragraphs that involve close attention and time! (Paradox): Well it's the basis for all of this, so of course, Young Tennyson! (Rook): (rolls eyes) Then get on with it! (Paradox): Alright, alright. So you guys know how there's a Time War occuring, right? If you're that far behind, I'm a time traveller fighting someone named Eon who has less abilites than I do. He can travel through time, but he needs limited portals whereas I can simply teleport wherever I want. This is because Eon is having an identity crisis with an alternate version of himself, where he is a member of an extinct species known as Chronians. The other Eon is a future evil version of Ben. The Chronian one has also been reborn in that Ben's past Omnitrix, so when he opened it up again, they merged and signifcantly lost powers. Therefore, in order to beat myself and another future Ben, known as Ben 10,000, he needs more power. Ben 10,000's son, Ken 10, is now grown up as well, and had the Biomnitrix but now has a Triomnitrix. Eon needs it to be able to use a certain alien and beat us. He was almost close, having the Biomnitrix, but he couldn't even find Ken, who is still hiding throughout the time stream. So he traded Ben's Omnitrix for it, thinking it could help him find Ken. Now, this is supposed to happen, but not for another year, when Ben is 18 and Azmuth gives him the master control. Eon was restless, so he did it early and overlooked that part. Without the master control, Eon cannot use Mimic and find Ken. Instead, Mimic resides in the Biomnitrix for Ben to use, hopefully to our advantage if he can. Anyways, because Eon overlooked this, he needs something else to stop Ben and get the Biomnitrix back. His portals are running out so he needs others to open portals for him. Therefore, he asked Vilgax for help. His people have invented a power-nullying cannon which can also be used in reverse. Eon kidnapped someone there, Zordax, and used it to take his powers away and put them into Max, which also ended up hypnotizing him. Max gave them to Arnux, who could give them to the rest of the Plumbers. Eon also gave them to Gwen becuase she was going to be near you. However, when this occured, Kevin learned everything, so Eon had to use one of his own precious powers to simply hypnotize Kevin. Kevin had already warned yours and Gwen's parents, so Eon kidnapped them both. He used the last of his power to hypnotize Ben's parents and he is now stranded in the present unless some sort of freak occurence occurs. He is now known as the Drone Master, for he needs more power now and is using Vilgax's old drones as a substitute. He has allowed Vilgax to think that all of this was his plan, for Vilgax knew of his people's cannon. Max is being used as The Pawn. It was Cooper's behavior that made the rest of the Plumber's Helpers retreat, and take Blukic and Driba, Jerry, and Tack with them. Ester knew from following Ben and she told Solid Plugg. Now, does all of this make sense? (Ben): Few things. One, why are your powers limited by Eon if he has none left, just drones? Two, Kevin looked like he was scared of Mimic when I almost used him, as did a giant Limax Eon had, which he used his powers for! So it seems like Eon still has powers and Mimic is not a savior of any kind. (Paradox): Mimic is a scapegoat, plain and simple. You'll hear stories that sound very convincing, but do not dare believe a word. Also, I told you that there were two Eons. Well, there are more than one Ben. There are actually a lot. And because Eon technically is Ben, there are more Eons. Yet another version of Eon gave some of his powers to our Eon and has limited me. However, he does this in the future from now, so that future Eon can go back in time and do all that. If we stop this Eon now however, the other Eon won't give this future Eon those powers. Also, I believe I'll get my powers back, so everything should go back to normal. (Ben): One more thing. We're rescuing Jerry and Tack now, right? So if you don't have your powers, what's the fail-safe back-up plan? (Paradox): ...there isn't one. I'm sorry, but you must succeed here. I do know that your final strike will work, but I am uncertain of this one, becuase now I am here and everything will change. (Ben): How'd you even get here with your powers gone? (Paradox): Eon had some power left so I did too. I used the last of it to see him use the Limax and come back here. (Ben): ...Alright, that's good enough for me. (Alan): So, we all remember the plan? (Driba): Let's do it! (Ben): And if we can, let's save Gwen's parents as well! They could help us with the final strike! (Paradox): Perfect! You were supposed to say that! This means that this could work after all... (Ben): I thought you said you couldn't see this! (Paradox): ...Go on your stealth mission, I'll be right behind you. (Ben): Didn't you also say- (Paradox): Young Master Tennyson! Please! I think I would know what I'm doing! (Ben): Really? Cuz' Gwen and Max sounded this strange suddenly as soon as they betrayed- Paradox grabs the Omnitrix on Ben's right arm and shoots a strange energy beam at it, turning Ben into Molestache. (Ben): Hey, I knew it! (Paradox): Relax, it seems I have some power left in me after all. It'd be good that I should come with you now. Besides, if all goes wrong, I may have power to reverse time again and not go with you. Also, I just used the beam to turn you into Molestache. (Ben): What happened to the whole speech about the beam being a Chimera Sui Generis power-draining cannon Eon beam? (Paradox): It seems that when Eon limited my powers, he also kind of transfered them a bit. That makes sense. But that also means Eon will have some of my abilities as well as drones. The future is unclear once more. (Ben): Ooh! I just remembered another question! How can that beam change my forms? (Paradox): It's another Eon's beam, and he's you! He probably incorporated the master control into his abilites. I'm just learning them myself, and we're wasting precious time while aruging! And I do mean precious, so let's go! (Rook): Right! Manny, you and Alan guard the base with me. Ester, Helen, and I guess Paradox will be back-up at Plumber HQ. Ben, Hobble, and Plugg know what to do from there. Let's go, guys! (Ben): You're not leading this resistance, Rook! (Ester): You aren't either, it's me! Alright, let's beat the Plumbers! (Paradox): No, they're The Vilgaxia Force. Do not forget that. After this, they will be back to normal, and they will be Plumbers, if they can trust themsleves enough to stay that way. The scene shifts to outside of Max's Plumbing. (Ben): (still as Molestache) Alright, you guys know the drill. And let's hurry, I could time out soon. (Paradox): You won't. The beam I shot you with can keep you like that forever if necessary. (Ben): Okay, so does this mean we can wait a few days and procrastinate and- (Paradox): NO! Let's not waste any more time! The suspense is killing me! (Ben): Okay sheesh. Ready when you are, Hobble. (Hobble): Plugg, you got the fake handcuffs on? (Plugg): Yup, all clear! (Hobble): Then it's a go! (Ben): Alright. (He watches in anticipation as Solid Plugg walks inside, followed by Hobble.) (Hobble): Move it, scum! And press the elevator button, I can't reach. (Plugg): (sighs and jumps to press it) Here's hoping that this can actually go off without a hitch. (Hobble): Quiet! (giggls softly) It's fun being in charge. (The elevator starts to close.) (Ben): (as Molestache in a Plumber suit) Helen! Ester! Now! (Helen picks up Ben and rushes in the elevator and Ester stretches inside just before it closes.) Good thing there aren't cameras in here! (Helen): I feel like there should be. (She searches quickly.) Nope. I don't want to jinx it, but this is going pretty okay. (Ben): Be prepared, guys. Ester, you're staying in the elevator, remember? (Ester): Duh! (Ben): Yeah. Helen, grab me and prepare to run towards where Morty and Jerry have Tack. (The elevator opens and Helen holding Ben rushes towards Jerry, swaps them, and runs back towards the elevator, which Ester opened up again, quickly as Solid Plugg in fake handucffs followed by Hobble walks out.) How's it going, Morty? (Morty): Fine, why do you ask? (Ben): You didn't notice, like, a sudden wind, or a swapping of species members? (Morty): Huh? (Ben): Never mind, let's get this prisoner to his cell. (Tack): Ben? Is that- (Ben): Tennyson? Here? That awesome little dude? Nah, I'm just Jerry, the inhuman resources guy. (winks) (Morty): Is something in your eye? Meanwhile, Hobble has led Plugg in the center of the base. (Hobble): Hey, Vilgaxia Force! Mind putting this resistance member behind bars? (Unnamed Agent): Sure thing. (Plugg breaks out of the handcuffs and throws the agent against the wall.) (Hobble): Oh no, someone get him! He's escaped! (Hobble runs the other way towards even more cells.) (Morty): (walking in with Ben and handcuffed Tack) What's going on? (Molestache raps Morty in an elastic mustache and slams him into a wall.) (Tack): Yes! Nice one! (Ben): You'll be out of those handcuffs in a sec! (He frees Tack.) Alright. Quick, let's go before- (Pawn): Before we get here? (Vilgaxia Force agents arrive and aim at the pair.) (Ben): Grandpa, I know that it's you in there. (Pawn): How would you know who I really am? (He steps out of the shadows and reveals a Darth Vader-like costume.) (Tack): What the heck? (Ben): Search your feelings, grandfather! Let go of your hate! (Pawn): Well I hate that movie! Guards, destroy them! (Ben): Yeah, I don't think so! (His elastic mustache grabs their guns and crushes them.) Whoa! Molestache is pretty cool after all! (Pawn): You still aren't getting past us! We don't need weapons! These agents have been trained- (Ben): We have Solid Plugg. (Pawn): ...just go. Ben and Tack run towards the elevator, which Jerry has open for them. (Jerry): Come on guys, hurry! Where's Solid Plugg? (Plugg): (jumping inside) Let's get the heck outta here! Where's Hobble? (Hobble): (rushing in with Gwen's parents) Sorry, had to find them. Paradox said they were here. (Ben): Hobble! They were hypnotized! (Hobble): No, those are your parents. (Ben): Oh yeah. Bummer. They exit out of Max's Plumbing succesfully and see Helen, Ester, and Paradox waiting for them. (Paradox): Excellent work! You even got Gwen's parents! That's a hold we have over Gwen! (Ben): Alright, let's get back to our base before anyone sees us? (Ester): You mean our alley? (Ben): ...yeah. (Paradox times him out.) (Stick Doug): Halt! (He runs out with the Galvan teacher.) I don't know why the rest gave up, but I'll keep fighting until- (Gwen's parents shoot a beam at him to kill him.) (Ben): Son of a Walkatrout! (Gwen's parents): Gwen hypnotized us. (Galavan Teacher): Geez! (He shoots a strange new firearm at the two, who fall to the ground.) (Ben): Great! Are they dead too? (Galvan teacher): No! I just didn't want them to hurt me! This is a new experimental Proto-Tool I designed because I heard Rook's failed. (Ben): Wait? You heard? (He slams the watch on his right arm.) (Ben): (transformed) Brainstorm! Listen here, Galvan teacher! My species aren't smarter than you, but I also have electrokinesis! So you better tell us the entire truth, or we'll have a fried tadpole on our hands! (Galvan Teacher): What are you talking about? (Ben): How did you know Rook's device failed? Also, why would Gwen's parents attack your partner? (Galvan Teacher): Stick Doug and I wanted to join your resistance. Also, the Proto-Tool had a tracker in it, which is connected to the device itself. The tracker cannot shut off without the whole thing doing so. (Ben): You made the Proto-Tool and want to join the resistance? (Galvan Teahcer): Yes. (Ben): Well... (Galvan Teacher): Come on! My partner just died trying to join you guys! (Ester): Ben! He's telling the truth, come on! (She turns towards the Galvan Teacher.) Welcome aboard! (Paradox): Could this have anything to do with Cerebrocrustaceans being rivals of Galvans? (Ben): ...(he times himself out) (Ben): Welcome, whatever your name is. (Galvan Teacher): It cannot be pronounced in your language. (Ben): Ah. Galvan Teacher it is. Well, let's head back guys! (Blukic): (running towards them) I finally found you guys! (Ester): Why? What's wrong? (Blukic): The Vilgaxia Force is attacking! (Ester): What?! How? (She notices Gwen's parents are gone.) Oh. Great. (Tack): I just got rescued to be taken down again. (Ben): Hey, it isn't over yet! Helen, rush over and see for yourself. (Helen): On it! (She runs there and comes back.) They're vastly outnumbered without us! (Hobble): Well let's go then! (Plugg): Once I show up, it's all over. Let's tackle these clowns. (Blukic): No! They also have droids on their way! I heard them! (Ben): Them who? (Blukic): The Alpha Squad is attacking us. (Ben): Of course it's them. (Jerry): I just had a thought. If the Galvan Teacher and Stick Doug could resist the hypnotism, could others too? (Ben): ...whoa. (Ester): ...deep. (Blukic): That was unexpected from you, Jerry. (Jerry): Thanks! (Blukic): It's freaky. Don't do it again. (Paradox): I guess the effect could wear off. (Ben): You guess? (Paradox): Hey, it's an unclear future! (Ben): Fine, let's go and stop them! The scene shifts to the alley where the remaining Resistance members are struggling. (Rook): It's no use! (Kodek): Got that right! (He lunges at Rook, who dodges.) (Alan): Kevin, I don't want to hurt you! (Kevin): This is where we differ in opinion. (He absorbs the ground and turns his fists into spiked-balls.) (Alan): I guess you do diserve some payback for your whole "Ultimate Kevin" episode. (Kevin): Hah! More like 5! (Alan): Yeah, it was pretty intense. (He also runs to attack Kevin.) (Manny): I may have four arms, but I can't take four of you! (Gwen, her parents, and the unnamed agent are attacking him.) No use! You can't get me! I don't even think your parents have powers! (Gwen's mom): That's where you're wrong! (Gwen's dad): We have powers too, thanks to Gwen! (Manny): Son of a Walkatrout! ...wait, was that already said? (The unnmaed agent kick-drops him.) Whoa, those are some moves, whoever you are! (Gwen shoots mana blasts at him.) Those are just old. (Driba): Please don't squash me! (He is running away from Cooper, who is using metal to play something like "Whack-a-mole.") (Cooper): Hold still, darn it! (Rook): Kodek, please! Resist this hypnotism, if that's even possible. (Kodek): I'm loyal to whatever the Plumbers' interests are, to the bitter end! (Rook): Wait. So... (Kodek): I'm doing this of my own free will! (He tries to lunge at Rook again.) (Rook): I cannot believe you! When this is all over, you'll be finished! You won't be back in the Plumbers, I guarantee it! You won't get to lead your precious Alpha Squad! (Kodek): Face it, kid. There won't be Plumbers after this! The Vilgaxia Force has already destroyed them! (Alan): (lying on the floor, looking beaten) Looks like you win again, Kev. Finish me if you must. Ben's team arrives. (Helen): (running at Kevin at full speed and knocking him over) No! (She picks up Alan.) Are you okay? (Alan): I'm not sure if I'll... make it. (Helen): Don't say that, Alan! I... you're a good friend and teammate. (Kevin): Get a room! (He runs towards them yet again, only to be charged at by Solid Plugg.) (Plugg): See if you can beat this, bub! (Ester): Need a hand, Manny? (Manny): Thank goodness! (Gwen): Unfair! She's... she's... she's not the right girl to hang around Ben! (Ester): Well, you're not the right girl to hang around Ben either, that's for sure! (She stretches and knocks her into her parents.) (Gwen's mom): Huh? (Gwen's dad): What? (Manny): Whoa, are they- (Ester): I think I knocked the hypnosis out of them! (Unnamed agent): Hah! Can't do that for me! LIke Kodek, I'm not under any hypnosis! (The agent knocks Ester away.) (Manny): Then who the heck are you? (Unnamed agent): That's for me to know and you to never find out! (The agent attacks Manny again.) (Blukic): Mind if we join in? (Driba): Blukic! Thank goodness! (Galvan Teacher): And not just him, fellow Galvan! (Jerry): How about playing whack at a real mole, Cooper? Leave the shorties out of this! (Tack): Yeah! (Cooper): Or I could aim for all of you! (He shoots metal in all four directions, so four of them dodge.) If even one of you are hit, I win! Looks like I get a prize then! Who'd I get? (Tack): No! The Glvan Teacher! (Cooper): Whoopee! (He tosses the corpse aside.) (Tack): Monster! This better be hypnosis, Cooper Daniels! (Tack jumps on him with Jerry and Blukic/Driba.) Plugg is shown standing over Kevin. (Gwen): Kevin! (She turns towards Manny.) I'll cream all of you resistance members! Kevin got hurt! (Manny): One of ours died, lady! (Gwen): I'll... I'll... (Gwen's mom): Gwen, let it go! (Gwen): Mom? You broke free? (Gwen's dad): We both did. And you can too. (Gwen): I... No! (She turns into Lucky Girl and shoots energy blasts at them.) (Gwen's parents): Thanks to you, we can do that too! (They shoot energy blasts at her.) (Ben): Rook! We're all here, but can you handle Kodek? (Rook): Don't worry! I've got this traitorous scum! (Kodek): In your dreams! (They keep wrestling.) (Paradox): I'll get Eon, so Ben, you will have to get both your grandfather and Vilgax. (Ben): On it! (The Pawn shows up alongside Vilgax.) Aha! Vilgax, you are the Mastermind! (Vilgax): Clever. But did you forget that I lent my drones to our leader, the drone master? (Drone Master): (still in shadows) That's right. Behold, the drones! (Thousands of drones fly into Undertown towards the battle.) (Ben): Uh-oh. (Manny): (as multiple drones surround him and try to latch on to him) Man, get these things off of me! (Unnamed agent): If you insist. (The agent knocks out Manny as the drones fly towards Blukic, Driba, Jerry, and Tack.) (Plugg): It's okay, I can handle- (a giant drone jumps in front of him) -some of those small ones. (Rook): Enough is enough Kodek! (He finally knocks Kodek out as the unnamed agent jumps on him.) I don't know who you are, but- (The agent punches out Rook.) (Unnamed agent): Finally. You resistance-idiots are finished! (Ester): Don't count on it! (She stretches around the agent.) (Unnamed agent): Where the heck did you come from? (Ester): I don't go down that easy! (She knocks out the unnamed agent.) Who wants more, huh? (A Mechadroid lands in front of Ester.) Uh, I didn't really mean that all too much- (Ben): How many of you guys are there? (He is under attack by Vilgax's bioid army.) (Pawn): Hah! You're finished, Tennyson! (Ben): Really? Well did you ever stop to think we're fighting in an alley in Undertown? (Pawn): So? (Ben): Oh, K8-E! (K8-E): (coming out of hiding holding her phone) How'd you know I was here? (Ben): Call it a hunch. Let me guess, you have all of this recorded? (K8-E): Yeah? (Ben): And this is all going on social media right away? (K8-E): Already there. Everyone knows what's happening. I knew I was right to root for you, Ben. (Pawn): No! (He lunges for K8-E.) Get back here! (She takes off and he falls.) Ugh... (he's knocked out) (Ben): You got knocked out that easily? Man, you must be old, grandpa. (Vilgax): Hah! You still believe that The Pawn is your grandfather, Tennyson? How naive you really are! (Ben): Huh? (Vilgax): If The Pawn is your grandfather, than how is he under attack right now at the base by your parents? (Ben): Wait, how would you- (Vilgax holds up a screen and reveals this.) Whoa! Grandpa! (Vilgax): I suggest you be on your way! (Ben runs off.) Figures. Alright Drone Master, what do you propose now? (Drone Master): (looks around to see Jerry and Solid Plugg knocked out, with the gigantic drone heading towards Gwen's parents.) Nothing, really. Your drones have this covered perfectly, Vilgax. Have the bioids surround the perimeter. The scene shifts once more to Plumber HQ. (Ben): (rushing in) Mom! Dad! Grandpa! (Ben's mom): Hello, son! (Ben's dad): Nice to see you. (Grandpa Max): How was your day? (Ben): Huh? Wait, why aren't any of you evil? (Ben's mom): Evil? (Ben's dad): What are you talking about? (Grandpa Max): You feeling okay, sport? (Ben): This is just... okay, listen. I rushed in and saw no guards. They may be closing in fast or there security might not be so tight, what with the drones and all. Either way, we have to leave fast. (Ben's mom): Oh son, you're so silly! (Ben's dad): We don't have to go anywhere! (Grandpa Max): We have you right where we want you. (Vilgaxia Force guards burst in the room, aiming guns towards Ben.) (Ben): Oh come on! Seriously, who the heck is evil? (Grandpa Max): We all are! We serve the Drone Master, Eon; The Mastermind, Vilgax; & The Pawn, Arnux. (Ben): Wait, it's Arnux?! I wondered where he was! (Grandpa Max): Guards. Fire on my signal. (Ben): No, they can go now. I'm not fighting you guys, You're my family, and the guards are Plumbers. You are all under hypnosis. None of this is your fault, guys. I won't resist. (Grandpa Max): If you say so, but this isn't going to wear off, you know. (Ben): Huh? (Grandpa Max): Nothing. (Ben): Oh yeah, the hypnosis is going to wear off maybe! Paradox said. (Grandpa Max): Hah. You trust Paradox. (Ben): Huh? (Grandpa Max): Where is Paradox now, hmm? Where is he covering your back? (Ben): Uh... (Grandpa Max): Exactly. You just had to know it. He was acting suspicious. He's in charge of all of this. Even the Drone Master obeys him. (Ben): Whoa. Deep. (Grandpa Max): Well now you know. And you can keep the secret to the grave. Guards, get ready. Meanwhile, Gwen and her parents are still exchanging blows. (Gwen): You can't stop me! (Gwen's mom): We don't want to, sweetheart! (Gwen's dad): Come to your senses, before it's too late! The gigantic drone heads towards them. (Gwen's dad): Gwen... (Gwen's mom): There's no turning back, you realize that, right? Many have died for nothing, Gwen. You can do this. You can break free. (Gwen's dad): You don't want us to die on you by this droid, right? We're your parents? Please, you'll always be our daughter. Come on now. (Gwen's mom): Gwen! No joking, stop this. (Gwen's dad): Please! (Gwen's mom): I- The gigantic drone aims to fire. (Gwen): I... I... Argh!!!! (Her eyes go back to normal and she realeases a wave of energy, shutting down the droid.) I'm... free. Oh my god, I can't beleive that just happened! Meanwhile, Ben's parents also realize the error of their hypnotized ways and knock out Max. (Ben): There we go, guys! Now, you took care of Max, how do you feel about these guards? (His parents start attacking the guards and dodging their fire.) Right. Now, about you, Grandpa. (Grandpa Max): Ben, not now. (Ben): Why would you do this? Even without hypnosis? And I know you aren't hypnotized, just like Kodek and that other one were. (Grandpa Max): I said not now. (Ben): Seriously grandpa, I just want to know- (He reaches towards Max, who dissolves.) What the heck? It was... a hologram? So... where's the real Max? The scene shifts to Gwen and her parents rushing to help Ester against the Mechadroid. (Gwen): Don't worry Ester, I can- (Ester knocks her out.) (Ester): Sorry, it was a reflex. (She turns towards Gwen's parents.) I got this, and I don't want you guys to get hurt. Go! (Gwen's parents rush off.) Oh Ben. where are you when I need you? (Ben): Right here! (Vilgax): What? Impossible! (Ben): Yeah, that's how these super cool fights go. I always come out on top. And I think it's just about time to rap this up. (Ester): Finally! This took way too long. (Ben): I know, right? (He slams the watch on his left arm.) (Ben): (transforms) Mimic! (Vilgax): Oh gosh, no! Not Mimic! I can't believe Eon made that msistake, you shouldn't be using him! Do you even know what he is? (Ben): Don't really care. (Vilgax): He's a glitch. Not even a real alien! He can travel through Omnitrixes, and has developed a personality as well! He is dangerous and can influence you! (Ben): I'm not listening to any stories, Vilgax! Time to see what he can do! (He stretches an arm at the Mechadroid, which instantly shuts down.) Well that was cool! Wait... why is my arm glowing? (His arm instantly shoots out Mechadroid lasers at Vilgax and knocks him out.) Did I... absorb the droid? (Ester): It's like you abosrbed it! (Ben): No... I mimiced it! Awesome! (Drone Master): Well, it looks like it's you two against me. (Tack): And me! (It shows that Blukic and Driba have fallen, but so have the drones.) (Drone Master): I see you have forgotten about the bioids! (The bioids jump down from where they where perched, and attack.) (Ester): Get him, Ben! Tack and I got these bioids! (Tack): For real? Do you know how long it took to beat the regular drones? And Blukic and Driba even helped! (Ben): Those teo helped with something? Whatever, you two go, and I got the time travelers. (Drone Master): Time travelers? Wow, aren't you far from the truth! (Ben): Okay, gigs up Eon. I know you're the Drone Master, and Arnux is the Pawn, and Paradox is techinically the Mastermind becuase he thought of it all, and he's in charge. (Drone Master): Amazing. You got all three guesses wrong. Even with Vilgax here. Look. (He walks over to The Pawn and takes the costume off, revealing Arnux underneath.) (Ben): Aha! (Drone Master): Please. (He takes Arnux's helmet off and reveals Max.) (Ben): What?!?! (Drone Master): Oh don't look so shocked. Come on. He covered his whole body. (Ben): But they were in the same place before... at the same time... (Drone Master): Oh, Arnux exists. Or should I say, the unnamed agent! (He looks around and sees that the agent is gone and Arnux is in his place.) What? Arnux was wearing the armor? How'd he get it off and then knock himself out? (Ben): Or the agent is someone else and they put Arnux in his place to confuse us all. (Drone Master): Whoa. And anyways, you still don't get who I am. I just have some time-powers now, both took off a while ago. (Ben): Paradox was here... (Drone Master): It's called a hologram. (Ben): ...I hate this all. So... who are you? (Drone Master): Aren't you in for a surprise? (He steps out of the shadows and reveals himslef as a Chimer Sui Generis with glowing hands.) (Ben): Huh? Wait a second... I think I have heard of you... are you- (Zordax): Zordax, correct. (Ben): But, I don't even know your story? (Zordax): When Vilgax left our world 2 years ago, my people were without hope, our champion was gone. Then, we got used to it, and even changed our system of government. In fact, some of Vilgax's droens had come to our planet in the year between to inform us of Vilgax's power merged with Diagon's. We destroyed the drones and built power-nullifying cannons out of strange technology we found inside the drones. When Vilgax eventually returned, I took his powers and transfered them into my own, surviving his attack on me. Later, Vilgax attempted to team up with the Plumbers to stop me, but he ended up part of my plot. (Ben): So... There's a Time War occuring, right? Paradox is a time traveller fighting Eon, who has less abilites than he does. Eon can travel through time, but he needs limited portals whereas Paradox can simply teleport wherever he wants. This is because Eon is having an identity crisis with an alternate version of himself, where he is a member of an extinct species known as Chronians. The other Eon is a future evil version of me. The Chronian one has also been reborn in that Ben's past Omnitrix, so when he opened it up again, they merged and signifcantly lost powers. Therefore, in order to beat myself and another future me, known as Ben 10,000, he needs more power. Ben 10,000's son, Ken 10, is now grown up as well, and had the Biomnitrix but now has a Triomnitrix. Eon needs it to be able to use a certain alien and beat us. He was almost close, having the Biomnitrix, but he couldn't even find Ken, who is still hiding throughout the time stream. So he traded my Omnitrix for it, thinking it could help him find Ken. Now, this is supposed to happen, but not for another year, when I'm 18 and Azmuth gives me the master control. Eon was restless, so he did it early and overlooked that part. Without the master control, Eon cannot use Mimic and find Ken. Instead, Mimic resides in the Biomnitrix for me to use. Anyways, because Eon overlooked this, he needs something else to stop Ben and get the Biomnitrix back. His portals are running out so he needs others to open portals for him. Meanwhile, Vilgax returned to a world where he isn't wanted. His people invented a power-nullyign cannon which can also be used in reverse through advanced drone technology. You, Zordax, took Vilgax's powers and pretended to die. Vilgax went to Earth to ask of Max and the Plumber's help to stop you. Max thought my parents were kidnapped, so he did. Meanwhile again, Eon stole your cannon and used it on himself, then on Max. Max gave them to Arnux, who could give them to the rest of the Plumbers. Eon also gave them to Gwen becuase she was going to be near you. However, when this occured, Kevin learned everything, so Eon had to use one of his own precious powers to simply hypnotize Kevin. Kevin had already warned yours and Gwen's parents, so Eon kidnapped them both. He used the last of his power to hypnotize Ben's parents and he is now stranded in the present unless some sort of freak occurence occurs. He did this before Max was even hypnotized, to convince him that my parents were kidnapped. Vilgax did not know of Eon's role in this, so he thought he was The Mastermind. Max became The Pawn and convinced everyone I was a traitor even before they were forcefully hypnotized, to double reinforce it. You, Zordax, took advantage of Eon being stuck and destroyed him. You pretended to be a weak Eon and meanwhile took adavantage of Vilgax and used his drones to learn their secret, but you learned that the ones now and the ones you used for your cannon are different, thanks to time travel. It also turns out you couldn't destroy Eon, because a past version of him sprung up again, so you also posed as Paradox to get him away and to convince me of all of this. (Zordax): ...I didn't even tell you all of that. (Ben): Just one more question: How'd hologram Paradox get powers? (Zordax): No clue. I control drones only. And it looks like even those are done. (Ester is shown walking away from the bioids and a fainted Tack.) Oh, get out of here, girl. (He shoots a beam at her and she flies back.) (Ben): No! (He jumps on Zordax and grabs his hands, taking the time powers away from Zordax.) (Zordax): Stop! Please! You're killing me! (Ben): What if I want to? Huh? You don't know how many you've hurt! (Gwen): (getting up) Ben! Enough! You took his powers! (Kevin): (getting up) Yeah man, we're normal now. (Cooper): (getting up) Stop this! (Max): (getting up) Come on, sport. (Ben): All of you are okay now? (He turns towards Zordax.) Whoa! He's unconscious! (times himself out) (Ben): (human form again) My goodness. Mimic was... hurting him. Wait, how would Zordax even know not to believe Mimic's story? (He turns towards Zordax to see that he's gone.) Wait, where the heck did he go? The scene shifts to an abandoned warehouse in Undertown, where a damaged Zordax is resting and awakens with a jolt. (Zordax): Whoa! Last thing I remembered I... Mimic tried to absorb my powers... the powers I stole really, and me! But... how do I even know about Mimic? (Voice): That would be me. (Zordax): Wait, you?!?! No, wait a minute. (Voice): Yes. Here, let me enlighten your confused little mind. Eon was stuck in the present, but when you attempted to destroy him with the powers you took from Vilgax, he sprung up again. He cannot be stopped, and neither can Paradox. You however, you can. That is why I gave Eon the power to spring up again, and possesed the Paradox hologram, as well as give you knowledge. I am here now, to help you. (Zordax): Who are you? (Voice): (steps out of the shadows) I am the other Eon. In my world, however, I have an Omnitrix, which is only slightly discolored compared to Ben's, before he had his Biomnitrix. I told the Eon of this time to leave Ben alone, so I could interfere. In return I gave him powers. And now, I can give you some. Powers beyond your wildest dreams. (Zordax): Who are you? (Other Eon): I am a Ben without a special name. For now, just call me Bad Ben. TO BE CONTINUED... (Note: The title of this episode refers to the series finale of Ben 10: Alien Force, The Final Battle Parts 1 & 2.) Characters Good Guys: The Resistance *Ben *Rook *Ester *Manny Armstrong *Alan Albright *Driba *Hobble *Solid Plugg *Helen Wheels *Jerry *Tack *Blukic *Galvan Teahcer (joins, death) Professor Paradox (hologram only) Ken 10 (mentioned) Future People (mentioned) Plumbers (mentioned) Gwen's parents K8-E Aliens: Molestache Brainstorm Mimic Villains: The Drone Master (revealed to be Zordax) The Mastermind (revealed to be Vilgax) The Pawn (revealed to be Max) The Vilgaxia Force *Magister Arnux *Alpha Squad **Kodek **Gwen **Kevin **Cooper *Morty *Stick Doug (death) *Unnamed Agent (identity unrevealed) Ben's parents Eon (mentioned) Bad Ben (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finales